


被捏住的咽喉

by huangcunzhang



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: He never leave you, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 神父很确定自己没有被结合，如果是，他可能会被自己的新导师一枪打穿脑袋。阴天的下午，他坐在椅子上，捏着自己的十字架，神始终没有与他对话，他的脑海中只有无穷无尽的血、无穷无尽的死亡。安迪、岛屿、恶魔、水域、被屠杀的男孩与女孩、胸口的猎枪和皮肤上的鞭子……画面在他的脑海中起舞，生而有灵，他闭上眼，轻念，马库斯。





	被捏住的咽喉

托马斯陷入一种无法倾诉的忧愁。  
很难说，神父想，我不知道这是怎么一回事。有什么东西捏住他的喉头。仿佛那浑身长满黑漆与淤泥的恶魔吻他，压倒他，把牙齿放进他的嘴里，他只能无可奈何地把坚硬的小东西吞咽到心脏中。  
但并不是。  
神父很确定自己没有被结合，如果是，他可能会被自己的新导师一枪打穿脑袋。阴天的下午，他坐在椅子上，捏着自己的十字架，神始终没有与他对话，他的脑海中只有无穷无尽的血、无穷无尽的死亡。安迪、岛屿、恶魔、水域、被屠杀的男孩与女孩、胸口的猎枪和皮肤上的鞭子……画面在他的脑海中起舞，生而有灵，他闭上眼，轻念，  
马库斯。

想到马库斯让他平静下来——他脖子上的链子，他的短发与敞开的领口，他喝啤酒时的手指和身上的汗味……托马斯比之前更安静了。马库斯在他的脑子里，把血与死亡的意象统统清理走了，他看着他，凝视他。愿他永存我的脑海里，神父想。  
“我不想失去你。”马库斯说。  
“那就把我带回来。”他说，他以为他会吻他，可他没有，他把手放在马库斯的脖子后面，紧紧地贴着他的皮肤，他短促的头发扎着他的手指，他在他的后颈留下红色的手指印，他握他握得那么用力，他几乎吻他了，他更想马库斯来吻他，但没有，都没有。  
他只是离开，去安迪的世界，而他只是开枪，把他带回来。  
这就是所有的故事。

他的忧愁在手心里的十字架上，体温温暖不了它，他想念马库斯像想念自己的一部分。  
她总是管他叫马库斯的小老鼠，托马斯不喜欢这个名字，也不排斥。他是马库斯的小老鼠吗？他是他放在手心里随时可以替换一只的老鼠吗？  
告诉我不是，他对心中的马库斯说。  
他可不与他说话。

不管怎样，马库斯离开他了。

那一整个月他都过得不好，他总是想着血和灭日，总是回到对马库斯的想念上。马库斯所谓要指导他、带领他的诺言呢？最开始他把他从家里赶走，现在呢？他不在他的家，他却让他住进了他的脑海，他赶不走他了。  
他更少说话，胡子更长。  
如果马库斯不开枪，他会被吞没，还是战胜一切？马库斯做出了唯一的选择吗？他在内心责怪他，觉得他始终把他当作小老鼠，不让他继续向前走，不让他去尝试利用自己的天赋战胜一些他自己无法战胜的事物。是你自己导致了你的离开，他对脑海中的马库斯说。脑海中的马库斯并不回答，他坐在船尾，拿着一瓶啤酒。“神再也没有对我说话。”托马斯多么希望自己能够说点什么，可他喉咙被那颗恶魔的牙齿卡住，发不出一点声音。

他出去走了一大圈，绕着杂乱的灌木、坚硬的石块、错杂的藤蔓、黄绿的落叶，他依旧在想马库斯。我不怪你，他抬起头，看着树梢上一片布满褐色斑纹的黄色叶片，你是为了救我。  
他当然想得通这一点，他一直知道，只是无法承认，一旦他承认，他就不得不面对自己的鲁莽，不得不面对是他迫使马库斯扣下扳机的事实。  
是我逼你离开。

托马斯走了很久，直到天变成蓝紫色的烟雾，星空若隐若现，掐住他咽喉的手还在，他依旧能够看清自己失误的所有。  
痛苦如晨间的浓雾，如夜间倏尔降下的白霜，他站在起点，又站在此刻。  
马库斯离开了，背负着更深的罪恶，他的每一步都深陷泥沼之中。

月亮快升到头顶时，托马斯看见了马库斯。  
最开始，神父以为这是错觉，他见到他在跑——向他跑来。  
托马斯，他听见他叫他的名字。  
你为何回来，他想问，咽喉却被恶魔的手捏住。  
“我听到上帝的话语，”他对他的小老鼠说，“我看见你有危险。”他的眼睛和烈酒一样深情。  
托马斯松了一口气，他握住马库斯的手臂。  
他的危险是唯一让他回来的理由，他的危险能够让马库斯忘记他的罪，走回来。  
他感到自己别无选择。  
他把手放在马库斯的后颈上，如一个月前的那个夜晚，他紧紧地贴着他的皮肤，他短促的头发扎着他的手指，他在他的后颈留下手指印，他握他握得那么用力。他看着马库斯，想马库斯来吻他。但没有，他看上去克制又紧张。  
托马斯感到万千话语在胸膛浮游般涌动，却被谁的手捏住喉咙。  
他无能为力，只好拉近马库斯，抵住他的额头，深深地吻他。

FIN.


End file.
